


The Asylum

by Creasy_Dog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Light Angst, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creasy_Dog/pseuds/Creasy_Dog
Summary: It was dark and chilly. Sadie rubbed her arms and looked around nervously. She didn't want to run into nurses or doctors. They'd put her back in the dusty, old and cold room. She hoped to find a way out of the old asylum. It wasn't really for crazy people but... they made us lose our minds. They used us to their own greedy experiments, they killed us with their irrational tests and they made us mad... Sadie shaked her head. She had to get out, for the sake of her sanity.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character





	The Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all! This is my first story and I hope you like it! I'm not a native English speaker so there might be some mistakes! ^^'
> 
> None the less, enjoy reading!
> 
> (The character Sadie is my friends OC. You can find her at Instagram with a name @rse.arts)
> 
> (And if you're interested, you can find me at there too with a name @creasydog_tube)

The rain was pouring and hitting the asylums windows. The asylum was old and decayed. No one would come there because it was closed due to a high kill rate. The lightnings would light the sky for a moment before it went back to dark gray. The thunders growling filled the air with the howling wind which you could here inside. There was a patient laying on one room’s bed. There was a tube stuck to her armpit which transferred some liquid into her veins. Her name is Sadie. She looked to the ceiling, sighing sadly. There was a nurse taking care that the liquid transferred correctly.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and the room with the whole asylum blacked out. The power had went out. ”Ah hell!” The nurse shouted and hurried out of the room and out of sight. Sadie was confused by the power outage but used the situation for her benefit. She took of the tube of her arm and stood from the bed. Sadie walked out of the room to the hall and looked around hesitantly. She walked forward until the light of a flash light caught her eye. There was a nurse with a flash light in her hand. Sadie turned quickly to another hallway away from the nurse and away from sight. She breathed rapidly but tried to calm herself.

Suddenly Sadie heard a ”Psst!” sound from her side. It was quiet but clear. She turned her head and saw a young man behind an open door. He looked over to her and signed her to come to him. The young man didn’t look like a nurse or a doctor. He didn’t have the asylums uniform on. Sadie hesitated for a second before walking slowly to the other patient. The young man looked around them and said with a quiet voice: ”I might know a good hiding place here. My name is Trent by the way.” Sadie nodded and looked at Trent. He had bandages all over his arms, neck and perhaps on his upper body too. Sadie wondered what was underneath it. ”I’m Sadie”, she said. Trent nodded and looked around them again. ”Come, follow me”, he said and started to walk to the end of the hallway.

Sadie followed Trent and looked around her. It was dark and chilly. Sadie rubbed her arms and looked around nervously. She didn't want to run into nurses or doctors. They'd put her back in the dusty, old and cold room. She hoped to find a way out of the old asylum. It wasn't really for crazy people but... they made us lose our minds. They used us to their own greedy experiments, they killed us with their irrational tests and they made us mad... Sadie shaked her head. She had to get out, for the sake of her sanity.

Soon enough they arrived to one room. It was quite wide with some bookshelves on the sides, tables and sofas around the room. There were also lockers for stuff to put in. It was a break room. Sadie looked it carefully and thought. She turned her eyes then to Trent. ”Do we have a plan for escaping from here?” she asked. Trent turned to look at her with a sigh. ”I have nothing yet. If you figure something out, be out with it.” he answered. Suddenly there was a sound. It sounded like a very unpleasant and a bit wet crack. Trent looked to the door and asked quietly: ”W-What was that?” He walked to the door with light steps and looked out from the doors skinny and square glass. ”What are you doing?” Sadie asked quietly. 

At first Trent didn’t see anything, but when the lighting flashed, he saw it. A dead nurse on the floor with blood around her and a man, covered in blood. Another flash and he recognised the man. It was one of the patients, one of whom he had heard of. Trent breathed in silently, terrified, as the patient walked away slowly with a big painfully wide smile on his face. The patient was about two meters long, which made him even scarier. As Trent backed away from the door, Sadie asked: ”What did you see?” Trent looked back to Sadie, eyes wide with fear. ”Something… y-you definitely would l-like to be s-speared from…” He assured her. Sadie didn’t understand what Trent meant. She looked at him suspiciously and decided that she would find out what he was talking about, no matter the price.

**Author's Note:**

> More of this coming as soon as I have the time!


End file.
